Loss of Innocence
by Shalia74
Summary: Can they overcome their past to have a future together? SydVaughn AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Loss of innocence  
**Authors :** Littleangel (Mary) & Shalia (Deborah)  
**Ratings :** PG 13 (T here)  
**AN :** This story is a co-written with my friend Mary but I'm the only one who has an account here so…Thanks to Sierra (AliasSydney502) for betaing this.  
**Summary :** Can they overcome their past to have a future together?

Hope you enjoy and tell us what you think.

_Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again_

**Chapter 1**

Today was not a good day for Michael Vaughn. He had woken up with a pounding headache to find that he had overslept and was late for the last staff meeting of the year before the summer holidays. He had gotten up, taken a quick shower and dressed quickly before taking his car keys and leaving his house, deciding not to take breakfast and grab a coffee in the teacher's lounge instead.

He couldn't be late. He had just started to work at Lincoln high school a few months ago to replace the English teacher who was on a sick leave. Well, coming here had meant leaving his hometown where he had started his teaching career but it was better anyway...even if he had to start again from scratch.

Michael started his car and got out of his driveway. Using his right hand, he turned on the radio. Whistling along a Coldplay song, he sped up along the way.

A few minutes later he stopped at an intersection before he put the car into gear and started driving again when it happened.

The last thing he heard before everything went black was the loud noise of screeching tires.

The two cars collided so violently that it took the woman, driving the other car, a few moments to come back to her senses. She put her head against the steering wheel of her car trying to shake the dizziness. After a few seconds she felt good enough to unfasten her seat belt and get out of her car, leaning against it. Looking around she saw the other car she had hit...'Oh God...What did I do?' She thought shocked. She should have paid more attention to what she was doing, and not thinking about anything else.

When she saw what she had done, she gasped. Her stomach twisted in knots at the sight of the other car. The driver side of the car looked completely totaled.

She went back to her seat and sat down to grab her purse, searching inside of it for her cell phone before getting out of her car and walking toward the other car as fast as she could. When she stopped next to it, she saw that there was only a man inside, unconscious, his left arm dangling in a weird way... obviously broken.

Punching in the number she waited for an answer.

"911...What's your emergency?" Asked a woman on the other side.

"I was in a car accident...I'm okay but the other person is not. He's unconscious...I think his arm is broken." She said quickly.

"Where are you?" The woman asked calmly.

"On 6th Avenue." She answered.

"We're sending you someone. Stay with that person until the ambulance is there." The woman advised her.

"Okay, thank you." She said before turning off the phone.

She stayed where she was, unable to tear her eyes away from the man. A trail of blood was running from a cut about his eyebrow down to his jaw before ending up on his shirt. She didn't dare move him, not wanting to make any wounds that he could have any worse.

'Please let him be okay' She pleaded inwardly.

His other hand started to twitch. He was starting to come around. Not even thinking about it she reached out with her left hand to take his right hand in her own.

Speaking softly, she tried to reassure him, "Stay calm...Help is on the way...You're gonna be okay."

He seemed to understand her as his eyes fluttered open and looked into the direction of her voice. His eyelids only half open, she felt him squeezed her hand lightly and she squeezed it back. He needed to stay calm and she hoped that would do the trick.

She heard the sirens of the ambulance in the background and knew that they were not far away. And she was right because two minutes later the ambulance and a police car were in view. They stopped close to their cars and she saw people getting out of the ambulance, grabbing a few things, before running toward them.

She listened as the policemen asked her question about what happened, her eyes straying toward the man every few seconds, watching as they got him out of the car and into the ambulance. One of the medics came toward the police officers, informing them that they would need to take her to the hospital too, to make sure she was okay and had no internal wounds.

It took less than 20 minutes for them to be transported to one of New York's numerous hospitals.

When she got out of the police car, helped by one of the officers, she watched the man being quickly wheeled out of the ambulance and into the ER, doctors and nurses working around him.

She was taken to another room to be examined by a doctor. After a few tests she was declared free to go home by the doctor, only a few bumps and scrapes on her. She knew she had been lucky.

The guilt she felt for having caused that accident and hurt someone went in overdrive and so she decided to wait for news about the other man's state. She sat down in a chair in the waiting room, leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. A lone tear escaped from her eye.

TBC

Lyrics : Broken wings by Rick Springfield


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone it took so long to update. We've been posting this story elsewhere and I had forgotten that I had started to post it on ff.

**Chapter 2**

Half an hour later, she saw two nurses wheel him into an empty room. She stood up and walked towards the door, waiting for the nurses to leave. When they got out, she stopped them.

"How is he?" She asked, a bit afraid of the answer. Hopefully he wouldn't be too bad.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked back.

"No," She shook her head, knowing what probably would come now, "But I caused the accident."

The nurse looked at her empathically, "He's gonna be okay, but I can't tell you anymore."

"Thank you." She gave her smile, relieved to hear that, "Can I go in?"

"I think that's okay." The other nurse nodded.

She went in and sat down next to the bed, looking at the man lying there. His left arm and right leg were in a cast, so they were probably broken. Guilt took her over once more. How could this have happened? It was one moment that she had been deep in thought, not paying enough attention on the road. And wham, it had happened.

She had sat there for another ten minutes when he started to stir and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light. Michael looked at the woman next to him, he didn't know her and wondered who she was.

"Hey." He said, his voice a bit raspy.

"How are you feeling? I'm so so sorry." She apologized sincerely, glad that he was awake. That was always a good sign.

"I'm okay, I guess." Michael replied, looking at his arm and leg in casts, "Though I won't play hockey for a while." He gave her an amused smile and in spite of how bad she was feeling, she had to smile too.

"I'm Sydney, by the way." She introduced herself, "Sydney Bristow."

"Michael Vaughn." He did the same, "So what happened?"

"I… I crashed into you. God… I'm so sorry for that." Sydney explained what had happened earlier.

"It's okay. At least now I have a good excuse for not being at the staff meeting." Michael tried to make her feel better. He could see that she felt really bad about the accident and he didn't want her to beat herself up about it. And it was true, that way he didn't have to attend a boring meeting. "Otherwise I would have been late, which would have been bad."

"Well, then you're welcome. Anytime." Sydney chuckled lightly and Michael had to laugh too. "What do you work as?"

"I'm a teacher here in New York." Michael answered, "What about you?"

Sydney swallowed, trying to think of what to say now. Fortunately the doctor came in that very moment, saving her.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor walked towards them.

"My head aches a bit but otherwise I'm fine." Michael told him.

"I'll get you something for your head." The doctor wrote it down on the chart.

"Thanks." Michael replied.

"So, your left arm and right leg are broken and it takes at least six weeks before they're healed again." He said though Michael already knew that. "You will need help at home. Is there anyone in your family that can help you?"

"I'm afraid not. They don't live in New York." Michael answered, thinking about what he would do now. His grandparents couldn't take care of him, so he would have to ask his friends to help him from time to time.

"Okay, I'll see if I can get you help from somewhere else." The doctor said and wrote that down on a piece of paper.

"I'll do it." As soon as the words were out, Sydney wondered why the hell she had said them. She was somewhat shocked by her own words. On the other hand it was logical, she felt guilty and it was her fault and the last she could do was help him.

"You don't have to." Michael declined her offer nicely, knowing why she had offered it.

"It was me who put you in this situation, so I'm gonna help you." Sydney explained, leaving no doubt that she was serious and wouldn't let him change her mind.

Though it didn't stop him from trying, "Really, you…"

"I will, no use to fight." Sydney cut him off and he nodded in agreement.

"Good, you're taken care of. You can leave the hospital tomorrow." With that the doctor left the room to look after his next patient.

"Thank you." Michael gave her a warm smile. He was happy that he would see her again, though he wouldn't tell her that just yet. She was beautiful and seemed really nice, which her offer had just proven.

"It's the least I can do." Sydney smiled back at him. Then she gave her watch a look and noticed how late it was. "I need to go now. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sure." Michael nodded and watched her leave, already wishing it was tomorrow.

_Hope you liked…Can't wait to hear what you thought about it…_


	3. Chapter 3

So...It's time to update

**Chapter 3**

The sunlight streamed in from the window, hitting the unmoving shape on the bed. Michael slowly came around and opened his eyes, rubbing his face with his right hand. He sighed as he felt both his leg and arm throb. The pain was not too bad, thanks to the painkillers, but it was still there.

He used his good hand to push the button to call the nurse. As she came, he explained and she finally gave him a new dose of painkillers since he hadn't had any since the night before. Soon the pain was gone and he finally relaxed, pushing the bed with the help of the remote into a sitting position.

Michael sat up and looked around. The room was empty; there wasn't even a vase of flowers or anything. But since he didn't know anyone, he guessed it was pretty normal and he also hadn't really tried to make new friends. He smiled as he thought of the woman...Sydney Bristow...she really seemed like a nice woman and he hoped they could become friends.

Trying to get the cup of water, which was on the nightstand next to his bed, he cursed as he banged his left arm against the barrier of the bed. The pain shot through his arm but quickly lessened. 'Great I can't even get water by myself' he thought warily. As much as he didn't want to disrupt her life, it was obvious that he was going to need Sydney's help.

He spent most of his morning watching TV until he saw his doctor come into the room.

"Mr. Vaughn." The doctor said as he came into the room. "How are you?"

"Good. Thank you." Michael smiled, "The pain in my head is gone...My arm and leg itch under the cast sometimes. Aside from that, everything is good."

"Well...That's pretty normal. Unfortunately I can't do anything for that." The doctor answered before adding, "I prepared all the papers you will need to leave. You and... Miss Bristow" He said after reading his chart, " Will need to sign them and then you will be free to go."

"Thank you." Michael answered smiling.

"I'll see you when she arrives." The doctor said before leaving.

Michael spent the rest of the time before Sydney came resting, watching TV or watching through the window and thinking. It was a few minutes before 11 am when he heard someone knock on the door of his room.

"Come in." He called and smiled as he saw it was Sydney Bristow.

"Hi." She said quietly and walked towards him, "How are you?"

"Good." He answered lightly, "Arm and leg still broken but I bless whoever invented painkillers."

Sydney laughed as she heard his comment. His sense of humor seemed intact despite the accident.

"Yeah...I understand that." She smiled at him.

Michael noticed that when she smiled, it lightened her whole face and he found himself smiling even more. After watching her a few seconds, he saw that she looked tired and weary.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slightly concerned.

Her eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights, and she quickly asked, "Why?"

"I don't know...you seem tired." Michael answered, startled by her reaction.

"Oh," Sydney answered, for a moment unsure of what to answer, "I just worked a night shift. I..." She was saved from saying more by the doctor's entrance into the room.

He was carrying papers in his hand. Stopping next to them, he handed papers to both of them.

"Since I already saw Miss Bristow, I explained her everything she needs to know for the next few weeks. Once those are signed, leave them at the nurse station and you will be free to go." The doctor said.

He showed them where to sign and left them after a few more indications on what would need to be done in the next few weeks.

They both filled in the necessary papers and let them at the nurses' station. Sydney pushed him in the wheelchair toward her car, silence settling between them. She didn't know what she could say to him. They didn't know each other so what could they talk about?

Sydney managed to get him to the parking garage of the hospital without bumping into anything. She drove him to her car quickly, noticing that every now and then he would steal a glance over his shoulder. He would look at her a few seconds and turn his head away when she saw him. It made her smile to see him act like that.

As she neared her old car she said: "Here we are. That's mine." while pointing at it. She saw him stare at it in an odd way. "I know it's old, but it's still pretty decent and working."

"No. Don't worry. I was just surprised, I haven't seen a model like that in long time..." He trailed off quietly, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"Ok. Now the problem is gonna be how to get you in it so you'll be comfortable during the drive." She scratched her head as she said this.

After a few minutes and a few unsuccessful tries, she managed to get him in the backseat with his help. Michael breathed deeply as he finally sat against the door on the driver side, his broken leg along the whole backseat.

"Are you okay?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah," He answered slowly, "It just hurts a little."

He saw that she had one of her knees on the seat and was leaning toward him. Shaking his head he thanked her.

Sydney closed the door and made her way around the car, sitting in the driver seat. She got her car out of its parking place and flexed her right hand a few times as she saw it tense and tremble slightly. Sydney saw Michael looking at her in the rearview mirror and smiled at him "It's nothing. Just a cramp."

He relaxed in the backseat and indicated her the direction of his house as she drove.

TBC

You know how it works, please review


End file.
